


【KK】原来是魅魔啊13

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊13

 

 

 

双拳难敌四手，光一极力抗议的结果，就是他老爹和剛回到那间卧室兼画室里，锁上门两个人叽叽咕咕，把他留在厨房里收拾。

 

听着不时传来的大笑，光一把碗蹭得“咯吱咯吱”响，几乎攥碎了边。

 

“这一张就是当时光一被双尾猫吓哭的照片，你看你看！”

 

“哇好小好可爱！光一居然还有这么可爱的时候？”

 

“对呀，小时候可可爱了，晚上睡觉也不用我操心，会自己一个人乖乖回房间，白天就跟在我后面帮忙，哪像现在啊，一年到头不见人影，回来第一件事就是跟我吼。”

 

你以为我愿意跟你吼？要不是你吃了那劳什子蘑菇，我会么我！光一气坏了，恨不得把手里的紫铜盆子扣到他老爹脑袋上去。

 

卧室里的对话还在继续。

 

“光生先生是做什么工作的啊？”

 

“我是修理师，不是我吹牛，整个孔克珠岛上就数我的技术最好，连青羊角村和羚羊角村有什么大型机械坏了，都要找我来修。”

 

这倒是实话，精灵的天赋就那么几种，狩猎，捕鱼，烹饪，治疗，每一种都需要自然魔法的加持，而堂本光生的天赋是最特殊的那种，修理。

 

因为他不是简简单单的把东西修好，他可以让已经损坏的物品回归到没有坏掉之前的状态里。举个例子来说，就像是一个人的腿断了，治疗师给他安了一条新的腿，然后，让这条腿变得跟他本来的腿一模一样。经由堂本光生修理过的工具和物品，就是这个样子。

 

这个手艺，不仅让他嘴炮四处开还没被打死，也让他赚足了能养活自全家的钱，最重要的是，精灵们为了不得罪岛上唯一真正的修理师，对他那个不知道母亲是谁的儿子，在展露出暗精灵特征后，虽然会在一旁指指点点，但终究算是睁一只眼闭一只眼，也没做出什么除了指指点点外的其他举动。

 

直到不世出的大御巫时隔百年行走全岛，才把光一的事整个撕撸开来，彻底把他赶出了孔克珠岛。

 

“修理物品灵魂的那个修理师？”

 

“没错！没想到除了我们精灵，还有其他智慧种族知道这个职业啊，连有的暗精灵都不知道。”

 

“嘛，我比较喜欢看杂书，听吟游诗人讲故事，乱七八糟的知识就攒了满脑子。”

 

“吟游诗人啊……你看看这张，这是扣酱二十多岁的时候照的，那年村子里来了个吟游诗人，是个兔族的兽人，挺漂亮的小姐姐，扣酱还吵着要给人家当学徒呢！那姑娘也挺高兴能有这么个小帅哥当徒弟来着。”

 

“那为什么这张照片是哭着照的？”

 

“因为我不同意还把他揍了一顿。”

 

“fufufufu原来是这样。”

 

“你都不知道，哈啊——他当时哭得有多惨……”

 

“光生先生，我看你也有些困了，岁月神偷的毒解了之后，需要大量的睡眠补充体力，要不，等你睡醒了我们再聊？”

 

“唔……确实是困了……这样，等我彻底好了的，我请你喝酒，喝我们这里秘制的精灵酒，这酒在别的地方，砸出再多的金狮子也买不到，保证让你难忘。”

 

“那就一言为定啦！”

 

“一言为定。”

 

“晚安了光生先生。”

 

“晚安了，去找那臭小子吧！”

 

“fufu那我出去了。”

 

轻关上房门，剛长出了一口气。堂本光生对他一副相见恨晚哥俩好的模样，剛却实在是有些吃不消。

 

离群索居惯了，就会对过分亲密的距离不知所措。

 

即使这个人是光一的父亲。

 

不是肉体上的亲密，那样的亲密对象剛也会不习惯，之前魅魔之力不受他掌控的时候，这种肉体上的亲密，只有对方死亡这一个后果。

 

但那种力量就像是夏季风季的雨一样，捉摸不定，毫无预兆，不知道什么时候会爆发，让他方圆十公里范围之内的男性都痴迷疯狂，趋之若鹜。

 

所以才越来越愿意游荡在深山老林里，只有在十分必要的时候才会去城里一趟，停留时间不超过一天。

 

只因他不知道，存在在他身体里的这个不定时炸弹，什么时候会爆发。

 

现在看来，这完全都是忘忧草药剂惹得祸，让本来泾渭分明的两种血脉之间产生了剧烈的冲突，被压制的魅魔之力不甘心一直沉寂，所以逮到机会就爆发一下，给剛造成了巨大的困扰；德鲁伊血脉只有一半，有时候施展自然魔法他就会觉得力不从心。

 

自己还一心想要找到彻底清除魅魔血脉的方法，想着为此付出什么样的代价都心甘情愿。

 

忘忧草药剂形成的封印被破除之后，才明白之前的想法有多么可笑，两种血脉融合之下诞生的生命，如果这两种血脉是互相对抗的关系，这个生命，连诞生的可能性都没有。

 

而剛好好的活过了一百多年，也没有出现任何早夭的迹象，就说明魅魔和德鲁伊的血脉，与他自以为的那样，完全相反。

 

谁让他一叶障目，因为当年被伤害之后产生的胆怯和逃避，使得这个真相过了这么多年才浮出水面呢。

 

还是一个傻子临时的愚蠢决定，借由另一个魅魔之手，敲碎了这层屏障。

 

刚开始被迫和这个傻子绑在一起的时候，剛觉得自己真是倒了十八辈子大血霉，居然需要和这么个横冲直撞鲁莽又嘴贱的暗精灵一起旅行不知道多长时间，他一定是杀人太多报应来了。

 

自从遇见他之后，倒霉事就没断过。让他这个晕船且有小时候差点被淹死在海里的人坐船出海，对方钱包和空间袋被偷还要一起承担另一个暗精灵的捉弄，在谢克利利大沼泽里杀那些臭死了的吼山猿，在砗磲城堡的图书馆里浪费了一个月的时间最后才知道找错了地方，被强拉进海市回忆起了他拼命想要忘记的那五年，在后槽牙海湾的托托港差点被人鱼的尖叫击穿耳膜，马不停蹄赶来这个连传送魔法阵都没有的鬼地方。

 

可是，换个角度想想呢。

 

不坐船出海，自己也就不能认识塞壬大野智。

 

偷了钱包的小偷二宫和也，居然是光一母亲的旧相识。

 

杀猴子，和光一比赛，你自己不也乐在其中吗。

 

砗磲城堡的图书馆，你本来就喜欢那些传说秘闻，不是顺便又看了很多新的故事吗。

 

海市里发生的意外，不仅邂逅了喜多川校长，还解开了身上最大的麻烦——原来魅魔的血脉和德鲁伊的血脉，从来都不是互相排斥，它们互补互助，服务于同一个主人。

 

托托港里，用“银白的波塞冬”，换来了一条塞壬战船，还收获了一个朋友。

 

在这个连传送魔法阵都没有的地方，剛第一次勇敢地，坦然地接受了自己魅魔的身份。

 

先贤有言，祸兮福之所倚，福兮祸之所伏。

 

古人诚不欺我。

 

一切一切的变化，都是这个名叫堂本光一的混血暗精灵与他缔结了“七日之约”后带来的，说得更具体一点，这些变化都与契约无关。

 

仅仅是关乎堂本光一这个人。

 

从堂本光生的卧室里出来之后，剛突然很想见见光一。

 

想听你亲口说说，你的过去，你的童年，你的，在你父亲嘴里并不是那么无忧无虑的少年时代，也想听你讲一讲，独自一人行走在无尽海诸岛间，这些年的见闻都有哪些。

 

我突然对你的人生产生了好奇。

 

我坦然地说出，“我们是朋友。”无法再忽略，认识了你父亲之后就更加不能欺骗自己，你是除了爷爷奶奶之外，跟我走得最近的人。

 

而我不排斥这种过于亲密的距离。

 

无论是从肉体上，还是精神上。

 

 

 

 

光一的卧室在堂本光生卧室的外侧，开着门而且黑漆漆的没点灯，明显主人不在里面。

 

浴室也没人。

 

走过短短的走廊来到厨房，也没人。

 

一片狼藉的料理台和餐桌被收拾了个干净，所有翻找出来的调料和食材都藏了起来，比之前还要整洁。

 

整间厨房似乎都在闪闪发光，剛站在厨房门口轻笑，怎么之前不知道光一是个有些洁癖的人呢。

 

关注点有点不对。现在最主要的，是光一到底去哪了？

 

潘也不在，罐子都不见了。

 

难道出去了？

 

想想外面距地面百米多高的距离，剛下意识地咽了下口水，反正我也不知道你们去哪了，要不我还是在这儿等他回来吧……

 

“嘎——！”

 

还没等已经怂了的剛下定决心，他就听见了潘那特有的大叫声。

 

从房顶的方向传来。

 

好吧，你们在上面。

 

剛也不知道今天晚上自己是哪根筋搭错了，居然就这么推门而出，站在已经被光一清理干净的平台上，仔细寻找着哪根树枝可以爬上去，同时提醒自己，千万不要往下看。

 

其实他根本看不到下面，树枝密密麻麻，穷尽目力，最远也只能看清脚下五米的范围，还得是在光线充足的大白天。

 

现在夜幕已经降临，树枝上绑着的、方便居民走夜路的玲珑花亮了起来，两只手才能捧起来的圆球形花朵散发着黄绿色的光芒，吸引着细小的蚊虫。

 

潘只叫了那么一声，之后就陷入了安静，远处森林中传来阵阵兽鸣，睡不着的精灵们躲在家中轻语。

 

光一家门口也亮起了一盏玲珑花，照亮了一个白天剛没有注意到的小木牌。

 

小木牌上的钉子歪歪扭扭，箭头形状的牌子边缘也参差不齐，连火炭条灼烧出来的字都稚气可爱。

 

上面一行通用语，下面一行精灵语，写着同一个内容——

 

“扣酱的树屋”。

 

想着小小的光一一本正经叫自己“扣酱”的样子，剛就控制不住自己嘴角扬起的弧度。

 

一定很可爱吧，肯定比现在这个样子要可爱多了，现在这个傻了吧唧、莽莽撞撞、超级路痴、臭不要脸、得寸进尺的笨蛋。

 

大笨蛋。

 

我说咱们是炮友你高兴个什么劲儿啊！

 

我说咱们是朋友你高兴个什么劲儿啊！

 

以后我要是说了咱们是恋人，你还不得上天啊！

 

妈的，我为什么要往那儿想啊！

 

一定是树太高了我要转移注意力才忍不住这么想的，一定是！

 

去你妈的恋人！

 

终于到达目的地，剛已经咬牙切齿，却在看见那个仰头望着天空的侧脸后，瞬间平和了表情。

 

月下美人，不外如是。

 

说是树屋，其实也就是一个上面搭了棚子的简易平台，棚子是某种植物的巨大树叶编制而成的，上面穿着细木棍，四角被四根木头柱子支撑起来，柱子四周围了几圈在贴近膝盖高度上的树藤充当护栏。

 

光一正坐在平台边缘，双腿耷拉着，手抱在护栏外，那几圈树藤刚好到他胸口的位置。

 

仰头看着双月，有一层乳白色的光辉笼罩在他身子周围，两轮弯月倒映在他的瞳孔里，缺口的部分刚好是一个巨大星球的轮廓。

 

脚踩在平台上发出“嘎吱”的声响，惊动了正在看月亮的暗精灵。

 

“嗯？你不是恐高吗？”转头看向剛的第一句话就是这么煞风景。

 

保持着光一一贯的风格。

 

“操，哪壶不开提哪壶！”剛翻了个老大的白眼，真他妈的，什么气氛都给破坏了！

 

“剛，过来坐。”光一完全没把剛的话当回事，只是笑嘻嘻地拍了拍自己身边的位置。

 

“潘呢？我刚才听见它叫了。”剛坐下以后，在光一身边只看见了个空罐子，里面还有一整罐的海水。

 

“诶？刚才还在呢……潘！”话音刚落，就听见一阵“窸窸窣窣”的声音，一个小黑影迅速靠近，爬上了光一的肩膀。

 

要不是跟光一亲昵的举动，剛都认不出来小海妖了。

 

它现在长到了光一小臂加上手掌的长度，原来细小得几乎看不出来的鳞片变大了不少，鳞片反射着月光，在周身游走。头部的大小几乎没变，身子却粗壮了很多，前肢变长了，后肢也长了出来，侧鳍没什么变化，却显得更小了一些，后背上出现了一竖排小刺，似乎是长出背鳍的前兆，同样的小突起还在它的脖子那里长了一圈。

 

尾鳍闭合了起来，现在的潘，更像是一只深蓝色的蜥蜴，再也不复原来那大嘴娃娃鱼的丑样子。

 

“这是，它已经完成了第一次形变？”剛的声音有些迟疑，这好像有点，太快了吧，听大野智的语气，好像这孩子完成第一次形变，至少需要几个月的时间啊。

 

“应该是的，反正它不愿意再回到海水里去了。”光一挠了挠后脑勺。

 

“你确定不是因为罐子太小？”剛看了看潘现在的大小，再打量一下那个玻璃罐子，语气里全是质疑。

 

“我百分之一万确定！”光一眼睛一瞪，“我刚刚才把罐子的放大咒语解除的！我让这玩意整整大了五倍！”

 

“呃……好吧，抱歉。”剛讪讪道，五倍，都赶上个大木桶了，那确实是够大了……

 

“我猜，它之所以长得这么快，多半跟之前喂的那些晶核有关。”光一挠着潘的下巴，跟剛说着自己的猜测。

 

“大概吧……”剛也伸出手想要摸一摸潘的脊背，小家伙却一脸嫌弃的样子躲开了，好像还在记剛嫌弃它丑的仇。

 

“你个没良心的，你吃的晶核都是我攒的！”海妖这副样子让剛哭笑不得，骂完之后再次伸手，这回没被躲过去。

 

看来吃人嘴短这个道理，海妖也清楚。

 

海妖的皮肤入手并不像剛想象中的冰凉，而是温暖又滑溜溜的。见剛摸够了，小家伙就十分机灵地顺着剛的胳膊爬到了他的大腿上，用鼻子拱着魅魔腰间的空间袋。

 

这里面有好吃的，潘贼着呢。

 

看着它撒娇卖萌又讨好的样子，剛还能说什么呢，掏出个品质不低的晶核托在手里，潘叼起晶核，跑到别的地方吃去了。

 

“没问题吗？”目送着海妖消失的背影，剛有些担心。

 

“没事，八成是找健次郎去了，刚刚它上来跟我打了个招呼。”光一摇了摇头。

 

听了这话，剛放下了心。那家伙不仅脑子好使，跑路的本事也是一流，有它和潘在一起，确实不需要再操什么心了。

 

于是把注意力放在了别的地方，剛抬起头，和光一一道看起了月亮。

 

 

 

 

魅魔坐在树屋里看月亮，看月亮的暗精灵坐在旁边看魅魔。双月照亮了魅魔的眼睛，魅魔点燃了暗精灵的爱恋。

 

如果用一个词形容光一此刻的心情，那就是悸动。

 

他从来都觉得剛长得很好看，但却没有哪一刻像现在这样，觉得他如此的美。

 

美得波澜不惊，美得蛊惑人心。

 

魅魔，魅魔，你的妩媚，让我着了魔。

 

从来不懂得爱情为何物的暗精灵，在今晚触摸到了它的轮廓。

 

也许不是现在，也许不是那次冥想室里的做爱，我早在没有见到你之前就被你吸引，所以才会来到你的身边。

 

这与魅魔之力的爆发无关，与“七日之约”的缔结无关，有关我就不会越来越想要靠近你，越来越想要跟你保持亲密的距离，无论是从心理上，还是从身体上。

 

“今晚的月色真美。”光一看着剛的侧脸，轻声低语。

 

“是啊。”还望着月亮的剛，声音近乎呢喃，似乎没有窥破光一话语中的深意。

 

“下面的村庄也很美。”

 

“嗯？”听了光一的话，剛下意识地低下了头，就看见了只有巴掌大小的房子们。

 

他们现在坐的这个地方在树顶，还稍微向外延伸出来了一些，方才剛过去坐的时候，把注意力都放在了光一和潘身上，然后又是仰头看着双月，几乎忘了他是坐在一棵百米高大树的树顶上。

 

现在第一次看清了自己跟地面的距离，剛的脸“唰”一下子就白了。

 

手忙脚乱地从平台上爬起来，剛几大步退到了树屋中央，也不知道是不是因为他动作幅度太大了，整个树屋开始“嘎吱嘎吱”摇晃了起来，一副快要散架子的模样。

 

嘴唇哆嗦着，剛都要被吓哭了，浑身僵硬不敢动，连眼睛都闭了起来。

 

“怎么了怎么了？”光一急吼吼的声音在耳边响起，一只手扶上他的胳膊。

 

剛想都没想，跟抓住了救命稻草一样，整个人都窜到了光一身上，双手死死搂着对方的脖子，双腿盘上了暗精灵的腰。

 

连尾巴上的绒毛都炸了起来，可见是受到了相当大的惊吓。

 

“别怕别怕，我们马上就下去了，马上。”光一一边摸着剛的头轻声安慰着，一边身姿灵活地离开了树屋，顺着枝桠爬了下去。

 

随着施法者的离开，咒语失效，树屋重新回归到了平稳寂静的模样。

 

一大一小两双散发着幽幽光芒的眼睛从树叶后面探了出来，潘趴在健次郎的脑袋上，两只魔兽对视一眼，都看见了对方眼中相同的嘲讽——

 

呵，男人。

 

 

 

 

第二天上午，光一起床从房间来到餐厅之后，伸了好大一个懒腰，清楚地听见自己脊柱和肩关节之间“嘎巴嘎巴”的声音之后，发出了一声满足的喟叹。

 

昨天晚上回到家里以后就直接进了卧室，光一的单人床挺窄的，本来他的计划是一个睡床上一个睡地上，结果剛一直死搂着他不松手，费了好大劲也没把魅魔从身上撕下来，光一就在被缠着的状态下睡了一晚上。

 

前胸挂着剛，后背贴着墙。

 

同一个别扭的姿势保持了一宿，他都有些佩服自己居然就这么睡着了。

 

剛比他先起床的，光一睁开眼睛的时候，还保持着后背靠墙的姿势，怀里的魅魔却不见了，他自己则整个人都僵掉了。

 

暗自琢磨着今天需要拉一拉筋了，光一坐在餐桌边，端起准备好了的热咖啡，看着剛在料理台前忙碌的背影，忽然产生了一种错觉。

 

好像这里是他跟剛的家，他们已经结婚好多年了，今天只不过是一个普通的、平常的，跟之前那千百个日日夜夜一样的早晨，你站在灶台前做饭，我端着你煮好的咖啡欣赏你的身影，品味着空气中流淌的小幸福。

 

“吸溜——好烫！”

 

“把我的咖啡放下。”

 

“上面又没写你的名字！”

 

“咖啡只愿意被我喝，所以才烫你的。”

 

“呸！小气鬼！”

 

“想喝自己倒。”

 

“切——”不过还是乖乖去倒咖啡了。

 

剛说得倒是没错，壶里的咖啡确实不烫。

 

魅魔也转过身来，端起被光一喝了一点的咖啡吮了一口，没有刻意绕开他嘴唇接触过的地方。

 

“咱俩间接接吻了哦！”光一跟个讨人厌的混小子似的。

 

“怎么了？又不是没直接亲过。”

 

“那你害羞什么呢？”

 

“滚，我害羞个屁。”

 

“不害羞你为什么不敢看我？还有，你耳朵为什么红了？”

 

“我怎么不敢看你了！”剛眼睛瞪得圆圆的，用故作凶狠的目光盯着光一。

 

该死，都忘了今早顺手把头发绑起来了，失策失策。表情不变，剛却在心里狠狠骂了自己一顿。

 

才不是因为间接接吻害羞了呢！

 

才不会告诉你昨晚上回到家里我就不恐高了呢！

 

才不会告诉你，抱着你睡不是第一次了呢！

 

哼！！

 

魅魔和暗精灵大眼瞪小眼的时候，前门被敲响了。

 

推门而入的是一个御巫打扮的白精灵，面无表情，一副公事公办的样子。

 

“光一先生，剛先生，我来自不老泉村，带来了精灵王和大御巫的邀请，陛下与冕下正恭候着二位。”

 

啊？

 

互不示弱变成了面面相觑，这什么情况？

 

“那个，我能和你们一起去吗？听说不老泉边上的甘露草要成熟了……”走廊门口伸出来一个睡得乱蓬蓬的脑袋，堂本光生笑嘻嘻地问道。

 

 

——TBC

 

 

**诸岛小百科：**

**NO.10**

**白精灵：** 精通自然魔法，擅长的领域跟德鲁伊差不多，但不如德鲁伊强大。天性爱好和平，在孔克珠岛上建立了自己的聚落、城邦和国家，过着几乎与世隔绝的生活。跟所有种族都不一样，孔克珠岛上的白精灵们听从精灵王和大御巫的领导，整个岛屿就是一个由白精灵组成的国家。白精灵没有明确规定不和其他种族通婚，但如果不和自己种族结合也会被视作是离经叛道的行为，会被村民看不起。白精灵也不愿意与外界接触，他们认为自己的孔克珠岛是世界上最好的地方，基于这一点，白精灵虽然温和不喜争端，但却非常固执保守。白精灵与暗精灵相比，皮肤更加白皙，身材更加纤细挺拔，耳朵更长更尖，眸色和发色都很浅，但什么颜色都有，不像暗精灵，眸色和发色皆为深棕至纯黑。白精灵通常的寿命在两千年左右，不过因为生活安逸，几乎所有白精灵都能活到将近三千岁。无论白精灵还是暗精灵，都是一等一的射手，箭法非常精准。

 

**——摘自《弥生记》众生章4.1-9**


End file.
